Catching up
by OctaviaWithStarsForEyes
Summary: Two old friends bump into each other at a bar and catch up. Advice is given, addresses exchanged, fluffiness exists, coffee is spit, Puckabrina ensues.
1. Meeting again

**A/N: Hey, its Octavia! This is a fun little oneshot I came up with at 1:00 in the morning, and went on to write at 1:00 in the morning. I haven't had a chance to ask someone to beta** **, but I posted it anyway. I happen to suck at past tense writing, so some verbs might be a little janky... Anyway, enjoy!**

She pulled her hair in a utilitarian bun. There was no flourish to her, no makeup, no fancy dress. This wasn't a 'fun night on the town with friends', this was a hopeless night she hoped to muffle with a stiff drink. Her eyes snagged on her reflection as she trudged out of her apartment, and she paused to look at herself.

Her blue eyes were ringed with dark smudges, betraying her lack of sleep, and her cheekbones jutted from her face. When did she lose so much weight? She traced a finger down her reflection, staring sadly at her defeated, disheveled state. God, life had gone downhill.

Ripping her gaze from the mirror, she got into her car.

When she arrived at Central Park, she had half a mind to just go back home, but found herself knocking on the statue anyway. She wrinkled her nose as it was assaulted with the sour smell of stale alcohol and vomit.

Sliding into a stool at the bar, she ordered a pint of whiskey, and nursed her drink silently. A couple of wasted guys staggered up to her, bellowing sloppy pick-up lines, but they disappeared as she shot them with a withering glare that unmistakably said to piss off.

She rested her eyes on the television, purely to look as though she was doing something. She could feel Mother Goose's eyes on her, but she really didn't want to muster the energy to socially interact with anyone.

Someone slid into the seat beside her, but she honestly felt too tired to care.A familiar voice groaned an order for a pint of Fae honey mead. Her head snapped up to see a head of blonde curls slumped on the bar.

"Puck?"

"Grimm?"

They stared at each other in astonishment.

Puck let out a dry laugh. "Hey there, Stinky."

Despite her exhaustion, Sabrina felt her lips curl into a smile. "Hi, Freak baby. What are you doing here?"

He snorted, running a tired hand through his hair. "I own this bar, Grimm. I can be here whenever I want. What about you?"

She shook her head, "I have no idea. It's just one of days I guess. What have you been up to?"

Puck tapped the crown resting on his head. "Kingly duties, Grimm. Started a couple homes for homeless Everafters, won some land for Faerie, screwed over Mustardseed a couple times, pranked some ambassadors, gave my mom grey hair. You know, the usual. You?"

Sabrina laughed sadly. "Nothing that exciting. I went to law school- don't make that face- and became a fairytale defence lawyer. I moved to New York two years ago and here I am." She sighed, and he echoed her.

"Not where you thought you would be?" He smirked, and she grimaced at him. "So it seems. I never thought this job would be so boring. Or tedious."

Puck threw back his head to finish the drink and rubbed his eyes. "I feel ya. Being king isn't as fun as you might think. By the way, Marshmallow now sucks."

Sabrina stared at him in astonishment. "Daphne? Really? Is it because she and Mustardseed are dating now? I didn't think they were that bad."

He shook his head and made a face. "Those two redefine the concept of PDA. How about you, any special someone's?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows. Sabrina was suddenly saw him as he had been when she was twelve.

"Hardly. I dated a couple humans, Peter Pan-"

He cut her off. "Really, Ugly? Pan? I thought you had better taste than that. After all you did kiss me two or three times."

He smiled smugly as the blush crept up her neck. She stuck her tongue out at him, and felt a hundred years younger.

"If I makes your ego feel better, he was a jerk. He was like you, but less cu-" She stopped in embarrassment, her mouth shutting with an audible 'clop'. A gleeful grin stretched across Puck's face and Sabrina cursed herself for her slip up.

"I'm sorry, Grimm, did you just say you thought I was cute? And cuter than Peter Pan? Oh this is too good! I knew you wanted me!" Sabrina cringed and buried her face in her arms.

"No comment!" She protested, her voice muffled. He poked her and she peeked up at him.

He was smiling, not a smirk or a cruel smile, just a gentle gesture of affection. She smiled back and sat up again.

"Do you ever regret it?" She asked honestly, propping her chin up on her hand. He did to his best to feign confusion. "Regret what?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm talking about. Do you ever regret travelling the world with Uncle Jake instead of...you know, having a relationship with me?" The blush staining her cheeks darkened.

He thought it over. "Yeah. It may be the only thing I've ever regretted. So I'm sorry for that, Sabrina. Really."

She looked at him, a faint smile gracing her lips, her eyes brimming with nostalgia. "Me too Puck."

The clock on the wall struck once, and Sabrina realised how late it was. "I have to get going. But, you know. We should do this again. If you ever want to talk, here's my address."

She slid a piece of paper to him. "Have a good night, Puck."

He grinned at her. "You too, Grimm. By the way, I am so totally coming for you with my chimpanzees." He tucked the slip of paper into his pocket and adjusted the golden circlet on his head.

Sabrina left the bar quickly after that and drove home with a silly smile playing at her lips.

The next morning, Sabrina was woken up with the sound of a doorbell. She grumbled curses and opened the door to see Puck grinning evilly, wearing his old ammunition belt covered with glop grenades and backed up by a squad of chimpanzees.

"This was a mistake." She whispered to herself, but from the twinkle in her eyes and the tension at the corners of her mouth where they wanted to turn up, anyone could see she didn't think so.

 **That was fun, right? I certainly enjoyed writing it, so please...REVIEW! This is my first work in the Sisters Grimm community and my second work I've ever published, so NO FLAMES PLEASE. Alrighty, love you all! -Tave**


	2. Midnight at Sabrina's

**A/N: Hey! Much love to my girl, ReadingTillMidnight, because she was my FIRST EVER REVIEWER, THANKS SO MUCH! Anyway, I decided to continue with the idea of Puck and Sabrina giving each other advice. I'm not sure if I will give it a certain plot line, for now, it's oneshots of advice. And all of the books have happened, including Council of Mirrors, but it was a while ago; I promise to explain in later chapters.**

 **This one is very, very short. But the idea came to me and I just HAD to write it down. It's just so cute and random! Anyway, enjoy!**

 **(Forgot to do this last time, but: I do not own Sisters Grimm)**

"-and I really have no idea what to do, because I know being king comes with a ton of responsibilities, but I hate it so much, and Mustardseed would be so good at it!" Puck vented, looking helplessly to Sabrina. His fingers were covered in the orange dust from the cheese puffs he was eating. Obviously, as soon as he showed up he had demanded food.

She was seated on her bed, still in her PJs with her hair in a tangled ponytail, crunching thoughtfully on an apple. Puck was sitting on her windowsill, running his fingers through his hair. She thought it over pensively. "I think you should do whatever makes you happy. I'm not saying you should quit being king, but this is the 21st century. Maybe you could modify the position so that Mustardseed has more of a sway, but more responsibility. You could be, like, co-kings. Or have an Assistant King, or something along those lines. And don't forget to give yourself a break every once in a while."

"Why, Grimm, _this_ is my break." Despite his jokes, she could practically see Puck mulling the idea over, as he furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. Apparently he liked the idea, because a satisfied grin broke out on his face. "That could work. Thanks Grimm, I'll run it over with Mustard and Titania." He pushed open the window and prepared to fly away, when Sabrina stopped him.

"I'm glad to help, and I know that I said you could come over anytime to talk. But Puck, next time? Wait until it's not 2:00 in the morning. Us humans still need our beauty rest." He smiled sheepishly, and apologised, before disappearing into the dark sky. Sabrina rolled over and dove back under her covers. "Why am I waking up in the middle of the night for the Trickster King?" She asked herself. Before she could sort out her muddled feelings, sleep claimed her, and she let it go.

It had been a while since Puck's smile had given her butterflies like that.

 **I don't know about you guys, but the randomness makes my heart smile a little bit. And the Puckabrina is coming, I promise! REVIEW, AND I PROMISE LONGER CHAPTERS! Or review anyway, if you like the short ones. Leave me prompts in the reviews if you like, and I do my best to fulfill all your Grimmy wishes! K, bye!-AMO**


	3. Thoughts in the Tree

**(A/N: Hello lovelies! "Hey did you you change your username?" Why yes, thank you for noticing! There was some drama and blah blah blah, long story short, I had to change it. Octavia is the name I picked, because why not. Anyway, thanks to quillandspindle and Arabella Quinn, my second and third reviewers, Not sure if you guys knew, but I love your stuff and read it for months before I finally started to post my own stuff. When I saw your reviews, I sat down and cried. This could be because I'm really hormonal, but also because I was so happy. Okay, I'm rambling. ENJOY)**

They were at the park this time. Puck's choice, but Sabrina was enjoying it anyway. The two seeming-adolescents sat in a very tall pine tree, simultaneously swinging their legs like little kids and looking down on the world like emperors.

"Hey Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should quit my job?"

Puck choked and sputtered on the ice coffee he was sipping, spraying liquid everywhere. Sabrina made a face and scooted away from Puck, who quickly recovered. "Wait, what?"

She sighed and tugged on the ends of her gold-spun hair. "Do you think I should quit my job?" She enunciated as though she were talking to a toddler. The faery rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez, Grimm. That's an important one." He blew out a surprised breath. "Hm, okay. What makes you want to quit your job?" He was serious for once, knowing from the concerned curve of her lip that Sabrina really wanted his opinion. She bit her lip and considered the factors she had reviewed in her head the night before.

"Well, I don't like my job. The Everafters are whiny and self entitled, the pay isn't that great, it's long, hard work, and I don't have a lot of free time. Like what we're doing now: I really like spending time with my friends, but it's not something I get to do a lot." Puck looked sideways at her, studying the way her brows were furrowed slightly and she chewed on her lip.

"I think," he began carefully, "this is something I can't help you with. It's something you have to decide yourself- let me explain." He blurted, seeing the distressed look turning down the corners of Sabrina's mouth. She paused and waited for him to justify his words. "You remember, last month you told me my job should be modified to have Mustardseed help out?"

Sabrina nodded, smiling at the memory of the winged boy bursting through her window the next day, crowing about the success of her idea.

"I don't think you can change your job. You don't really get to call the shots, so if you're unhappy, you need to start again, pick a new job. But it's a decision you need to make yourself. Or I could just come after all your clients with my pixies and make them cooperate." Puck added cheerfully, as he deemed the conversation got too serious.

Sabrina cracked a smile as she thought over his words. "It's a tempting offer, but I'll pass on that one. The problem is, I don't know what I would do to pay the bills if I wasn't a lawyer." Puck grinned evilly and opened his mouth, but Sabrina held up a hand. "Nope, nope. Don't. I don't want to know what you were thinking, Gasbag."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Grimm. You wish you were privy to hear the amazing ideas of the King. I guarantee they were all brilliant."

"And I guarantee they all started with 'My personal...'." Sabrina snorted, leaning back to look up at the azure sky. Puck stretched and then stood up, extending a hand. "Talk to Jake or something. He's always got ideas."

"Maybe I will..." She replied, before grabbing his wrist. He flew her back down to earth and reality. Puck flew into the air for half a second before touching back down. "By the way, I like spending time with you too, Sabrina." He winked and took off, leaving her to sink into the soft grass, blushing like a fire hydrant. A huge smile lit up her features and suddenly everything in life seemed so much easier.

He hadn't called her Sabrina since the war, almost 200 years ago. Boy had things changed, maybe for the better.

 **Review, please! And tell me, should I send S off the grid to go travel with Uncle Jake? It would be ironic since that's what P did before, and the reunion scene would be amazing. But...idk. LEMME KNOW- Tave**


	4. Coffee Clichés

**Hey look! I haven't given up on this story yet! No hiatus for me, here's another chapter. This may or may not be a tiny, little bit of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be a lot longer and better. Anyway, enjoy the cliche coffee shop meet, and REVIEW! PLEASE!**

Two blondes, a man and a woman walked into the coffee shop.

A young man with dark hair slicked to his scalp took their orders: a cappuccino and a double shot of espresso. The woman asked gravely for milk art in the shape of a butterfly, and the waiter had no idea if she was joking.

As soon as he was out of sight, she cracked a smile.

Having known each other so long, the woman knew how her companion felt about being indoors when he didn't have to be, so they took a seat outside. After all, that was the very reason they were here; to escape being indoors.

The clink of porcelain sounded as the waiter placed their cups on the table.

The sky was clear that day, without a trace of clouds, but the sun was a pale disk that provided no warmth. A brisk breeze tossed Sabrina's hair, and she hunched closer to the steam curling above her cappuccino.

The man sitting across from her looked up at his companion and smiled tiredly. "What's up with you? Any luck finding a job?"

"Kind of. 'm going away for three months." She broke it to him casually, blowing gently on her drink.

Puck blinked. "You WHAT?" He exclaimed, his voice cracking. Suddenly he was wide awake.

"I'm going travelling with Uncle Jake for three months in Siberia." Her voice was cool and nonchalant, but she was searching him for reaction. Which obviously had nothing to do with the hopeful fluttery feeling she got in her chest when that pained look crossed Puck's face.

"Uh, can I ask why?" He said, looking a bit overwhelmed. A little smile played on Sabrina's lips, and she pressed them together to hide it.

"You suggested I talk to Jake about a job. Instead, I'm going to take some time off and travel with him for a couple months."

"That was not what I meant when I said that." Puck sighed, rubbing his face."Now who will I bother at 2:00 AM? Who will I rant to about how hard my life is?" He whined, stirring his coffee with a wooden stick.

Sabrina sipped her coffee tranquilly as the fluttery feeling died down. "You'll manage." She offered simply, with a serene smile.

Well Puck wasn't having it at all. "But it's not fair! How come you get to go, and I have to stay and keep being king? How come you get to go fight monsters? What if you get hurt? What if you decide to travel longer? What if you die?" Puck moaned, writhing on the table, using melodrama to cover his real anxiety.

But Sabrina had known him to long to be fooled, and definitely caught the worried purple in his colour-changing eyes.

"Careful, Stinky. If I didn't know better, I'd say you almost sounded concerned for my well-being." Sabrina chided teasingly.

Puck opened his mouth to issue more complaints, but Sabrina got there first. "Listen, Puck. You've got a phone right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Mustardseed made me. Something about sending me reports? I don't really check it."

She blew out an exasperated sigh. "Okay, so I'm going to give you my email address, and you give me yours. That way we can stay in touch while I'm gone."

Puck frowned, watching her work strange wonders on the small metal box.

"There, see? Now you can email me while I'm gone." Sabrina debriefed Puck on the basic etiquette and technique of using a phone, and twenty exasperated minutes later, she felt he would be okay.

"Talk to Daphne if you have any problems." Then, the blonde woman rose and left Puck sitting in a cafe, with the bill and a lot of emotional confusion.

 **Okay, please don't kill me, I know that wasn't too important, but it assists the next chapter. Alrighty please review it, our criticism makes me SING! -Tave**


End file.
